User blog:Groovy1960/Lovesick Sponge: Chapter Six
Ellooo 8D So here's another chapter cause, you know, I have no life XD Hope you enjoy :P ' ' ' Lovesick Sponge' ~French Narrator~ "Two days later". It was a bright and sunny morning in Bikini Bottom. The scallops were chirping, the jellyfish were buzzing, nothing seemed out of place. SpongeBob was still sound asleep in bed. That is, until his foghorn alarm clock went off. He woke up and stretched out his arms with a sigh. He took a glance out of his bedroom window. "Ah, what a lovely day to go to work!" He said cheerfully. He jumped down from his bed, and did his usual morning routine. When he had finished, he headed out the door and took his usual walk to work. SpongeBob made his way into The Krusty Krab. "Good morning, Squidward!" He said with glee as he passed by the register. "Hoo-ray. another day with the Chronic Moron" ''spat Squidward. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that. I'll have that checked out soon like you said I should. You're a real pal!" He said with a wink, making his way into the kitchen. Sqidward almost lost it and was ready to fire on his co-worker, but Mr. Krabs stood nearby and gave him a glare. warning him once again to keep his big trap shut. He didn't want any temper tantrums driving away his good paying customers. A few hours passed by slowly. SpongeBob stood at the grill as usual, flipping dozens of patties every so many minutes. Just then, Patrick walked into the kitchen through the back door, obviously a little too quietly as well because his yellow friend didn't seem to notice his presence. "So how's the fairytale sickness going?" "AHH!" SpongeBob screamed, causing the spatula to fly out of his hands and into the air, then finally hitting the wooden floor. "Patrick! I thought I told you not to scare me like that" said SpongeBob, his hands on his hips. "Pssh, I can't remember everything, ya know!" replied Patrick in his usual dimwitted tone. acting as if nothing happened, Patrick then asked "So how's the fairytale sickness going?" once again. "I feel great! I think you were right, Pat. it was just a phase" replied the smug sponge. "That's because I know about these things. I go through phases of liking strawberry ice cream. then the next day, I '''still '''like strawberry ice cream!" said Patrick, a hint of excitement in his voice. "But... Patrick, how can that be a phase if you still like it the next day?" asked a confused SpongeBob. "Easy; the one day I like it with nuts, the next day I don't" He replied. SpongeBob stared at him with a blank expression. "Ooo-kay... got it" He replied. "SpongeBob, I need a small Krabby Patty with extra tomato and a medium kelp fry" said Squidward in his usual bland tone. "You got it, Squidster!" replied SpongeBob cheerfully, holding his spatula high in the air. Patrick stood behind SpongeBob and watched him whip up the order so fast, it was "like magic!". SpongeBob chuckled "Well, when you've been doing this as long as I have you get pretty good at it" He said, placing the order on a tray and walking towards the door that led into the restaurant. He momentarily pressed his back against the door, preparing to push it open. "and the longer you do something, the bet-" He cut himself off as he opened the door and faced the restaurant. "B-better... you get..." His voice caught in his throat as he stood there holding the tray, frozen. "Come on, SpongeBob! are you gonna deliver the order, or what?" asked an irritated Squidward. "Y-yeah... s-s-sure thing..." He gulped "Squidster..." He finished. There she stood, across the room. speaking to another customer and laughing. And there went his heart, beating against his chest like the foot of a jack rabbit. His eyes were glued to her as she spoke. It was happening to him again! Suddenly, she turned her head in his direction, and waved, showing her buck-tooth smile. When he saw the smile, His face became hot once again. She began to walk towards him. "Everything's cool, SpongeBob. remember, it was ''just a phase" ''He thought to himself. "Howdy, SpongeBob!" She greeted cheerfully. "H-hey, Sandy! long time, no see" He replied awkwardly. "Long time? but we just saw each other no more than a few days ago" She said, raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh, y-yeah. What I meant to say was long time no '''speak', Ha ha ha!" "We spoke over the phone too, SpongeBob" She said, placing a hand on her hip. "Ha ha, must be the air-or I mean water. I'm losing my memory". "You've lost a lot more than that" said Squidward under his breath as he sat at the register, flipping through a magazine. "Well, anyhow I was just stoppin' by to tell you to be at the science convention at six tonight" She said, returning to her good mood. His pulse quickened even more at the mention of it. "S-science convention? tonight?" He stuttered, breaking into a sweat. "Yeah! Don't tell me ya'll forgot about it?" She said. "N-no! of course not" He faked a smile. "Good! 'cause I was really lookin' forward to it, and the movie afterward" She replied with a smile. He bit his bottom lip. He had forgotton about the movie, too. "Great, Sandy! I was, too" He replied. "I'm glad to hear that, partner!" She proudly declared, punching him in the arm, almost making him drop the tray of food. "See ya'll tonight!" She said, walking away and heading for the door. "Heh heh, Will do!" He then ran at lighting speed to deliver the tray of food to the customer's table, and rushed back to the kitchen. He pressed his back against the door, then moved towards the window and stood on his tiptoes to peek through, just to make sure she was gone. He then turned back towards his friend."Yep, You were right Patrick. that Doctor was full of malarkey" said SpongeBob with a smug smile, trying to pretend that nothing had just taken place inside the restaurant just moments before. Just then, Mr. Krabs burst through the door. "Watch the language, Lad or yer fired!" He threatened, pointing a claw towards his employee. "Yes, sir! heh heh, sorry..." SpongeBob nervously chuckled. Mr. Krabs then slammed the door behind him as he went back to his office. Squidward stuck his head through the window. "What did '''that Doctor tell you anyway?" He asked, just to be nosy. "Oh, He said I was Lovesick. Can you believe that, Squidward? Dah ha ha!" SpongeBob replied with a little laugh. "I can believe that. What I '''can't '''believe is if someone was Lovesick over a bumbling Kelp-for-brain like you" He spat. "Hey! that was the Doctor's name!" said SpongeBob in a surprised yet cheerful tone. Squidward stared with a blank expression. "Why am I not surprised?" He asked himself blandly, and pulled his head back through the window. "Well, I gotta go. Need to get home and count my pebble collection" said Patrick. "But Patrick, I thought you already counted your pebble collection just the other day?" asked SpongeBob. "You clearly weren't listening; that was my ''shiny pebble collection" He replied, heading for the door. "O...kay then" said a confused SpongeBob. He shrugged, and went back to work. Squidward stuck his head through the window once again. "I need a deluxe Krabby Patty with extra pickles, SpongeBob. and make it snappy" He said. "Comin' right up!" said SpongeBob. As he was putting the order together, His mind began to wander off to the evening ahead. "It sure will be nice to see Sandy at the convention" He thought to himself. A goofy smile appeared on his face as he flipped the patty over on the grill. He didn't even realize what he was thinking or doing, as he was too enthralled with the idea of spending time with Sandy. Minutes went by after he had finished making the order, having Squidward deliver it to the customer. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF NEPTUNE IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?!" a low, guttural voice angrily yelled from the dining area. SpongeBob's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. "SPONGEBOB! Get out here, boy!" shouted Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob trembled at all of the yelling, and hesitantly slipped out of the kitchen and into the restaurant. He took off his hat. "W-what seems to be the trouble, sir?" He asked, his hands shaking. There stood a large, musclebound fish covered in piercings and wearing a leather jacket. He stood next to Mr. Krabs, both looking angry. "SpongeBob, what's the meanin' of this?" demanded Mr. Krabs, shoving the plate with the Krabby Patty on it towards his face. "Well, it's just an ordinary Krabby Patty, sir. That's what the customer ordered. Right, big guy?" He nervously elbowed the massive fish, who then bared his sharp looking teeth at the delicate little sponge. "Ordinary Krabby Patty?! then how do you explain '''THIS?!" '''the fish pulled off the bun on the burger, revealing a heart shaped patty, ketchup drizzled over the top of it in the shape of a flower. SpongeBob gasped at what he had made. "Is this some kind of a sick joke, ''little ''man?!" the fish demanded to know. "Uh-I-uh-well you see I... heh heh... " SpongeBob could barely speak. He was too mortified and also scared to death of what the massive creature could do to him. "You've got a real jacked up joint here, old man. You're lucky I ain't planning on coming in here again. Or I'd feed you ''and ''your little deranged fry cook to my bull worm!" He threatened Mr. Krabs. He then stormed out of the place. "He left! and he took his wallet with him! perfectly good money.... tossed out the window.." said Mr. Krabs, on the verge of tears. Suddenly, he became enraged at the thought of losing that money. "SpongeBob! what has gotten into ya? first ye needed to go home early, now yer makin' lovey-dovey patties?! are ya trying to make me go crazy?!" He shouted. SpongeBob cringed at his boss' outburst. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Krabs! I don't know what got into me... I guess I just wasn't thinking straight" He replied sincerely. "Yer darn right you weren't thinkin' straight. And I want you to go on home until you do start thinkin' straight, or I'll be going out of business!" He cried. SpongeBob frowned. "If you say so, sir..." He then slowly made his way to the door, and left. As he walked towards home, his thoughts became entangled with everything that had been taking place in the past week. His friend had convinced him, at least temporarily, that the Doctor was completely wrong about the diagnosis. And yet, right after she came in that day all of the symptoms returned and as a result, he had unconsciously created a '''heart shaped '''Krabby Patty and drizzled ketchup over it in the shape of a flower. A flower that looked just like the one Sandy wore on her air helmet! Could Patrick have been wrong about friends not developing crushes on each other? was it all really ''just ''a fairytale? more importantly, had Gary been right all along? all of the feelings that he had been experiencing were unlike anything he had ever felt before. "'Something, as people say, "clicked". from the way you've described everything, your feelings have indeed changed". '''the words of the Doctor rang in his ears. He then thought back to the night that Sandy and Patrick had come over to watch the scary movie. ''That ''is when it seemed to "click". He started feeling funny after spending the evening around her. Or had he felt those funny feelings before that, and just hadn't realized it until now? He was always quite fond of Sandy, but he never thought of her as anything other than a friend. Then again, He'd never had a crush or been in love before. At least, not with another living person. Just a few moments earlier he had been daydreaming about seeing her at the science convention and going to the movie theater with her. No matter how hard he tried to control his thoughts, She always seemed to take over at some point, Too many things around him reminded him of her. She was smart, helpful and nice. at least, most of the time. She was also caring, sometimes silly and just a downright joy to be around. On top of all that, He had always admired her beauty, He especially noticed it within the last week. Every time she smiled, he could feel his heart flutter and a warm feeling would wash over him. ''"Could that be because we both have buck teeth?" ''He wondered. But no, it had to be more than that. He knew one thing for sure; He couldn't allow another slip up to take place at work, or anywhere else. Deep down He knew that if He allowed those feelings to get to him, He'd have to face the issue he'd been avoiding so diligently. '''So I'm going to end this chapter here. I know this story probably sucks in many ways and there's probably a lot of different errors in it and blah blah XD I've been working on being an author for a long time, and I still am not anywhere close to being good yet. So please forgive me for this story because I know it stinks XD I just love making up stories either for a TV show like this, or just making up one of my own. Either way, I love it. I will post another chapter soon. Thanks for reading :) ~Swift Category:Blog posts